tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 6
* Steve Asquith |producer(s)=Phil Fehrle |production_company=Gullane Entertainment |composer(s)= * Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell * Robert Hartshorne & Ed Welch |narrator(s)= * Michael Angelis * Alec Baldwin * Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=26 |released=September 16, 2002 - October 21, 2002 |previous=Season 5 |next=Season 7}} The '''sixth season' of Thomas & Friends first aired on television in September 2002 in the UK. Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin narrated the twenty-six episodes for the UK and US respectively. Angelis also narrated two episodes for the US release of New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. Angelis and Michael Brandon later re-dubbed six episodes along with music composed by Robert Hartshorne for the US on PBS Kids and the UK for Nick Jr. in 2005. Production Episodes 8th October 2002 |17-5=#17 |17-6=Gordon tells Salty it would not be dignified for him to pull trucks/freight cars. That night, Gordon is sent to collect some from the Docks. He is furious and ends up sent down a rickety, old branch line by mistake |18-1=Percy'sChocolateCrunch73.png |18-2=Percy's Chocolate Crunch |18-3=David Mitton Brian Trueman |18-4=9th October 2002 |18-5=#18 |18-6=Percy gets cross that he has all the dirty jobs. He desperately tries to not get dirty but has an unfortunate run-in with a chocolate factory. |19-1=BufferBother60.jpg |19-2=Buffer Bother |19-3=Ross Hastings |19-4=10th October 2002 |19-5=#19 |19-6=Ben needs new buffers and Bill becomes jealous. This makes him careless and he ends up damaging his own buffers. |20-1=TobyHadaLittleLamb67.PNG |20-2=Toby Had a Little Lamb |20-3=Jenny McDade |20-4=11th October 2002 |20-5=#20 |20-6=During a snowstorm, Toby is flagged down by Farmer McColl, whose sheep are due to give birth and urgently need a vet. |21-1=Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak22.jpg |21-2=Thomas, Percy and the Squeak |21-3=David Mitton Jenny McDade |21-4=14th October 2002 |21-5=#21 |21-6=The famous singer Allicia Botti is coming for a concert and Thomas is chosen to take her. Along the way, Thomas and his crew hear a consistent squeak but think nothing of it, until they discover what it really is. |22-1=ThomasandtheJetEngine.PNG |22-2=Thomas the Jet Engine Thomas and the Jet Engine |22-3=David Mitton Ross Hastings |22-4=15th October 2002 |22-5=#22 |22-6=Thomas is given the job of taking a jet engine to Dryaw, but Cranky carelessly turns it on. |23-1=EdwardtheReallyUsefulEngine.PNG |23-2=Edward the Very Useful Engine Edward the Really Useful Engine |23-3=David Mitton |23-4=16th October 2002 |23-5=#23 |23-6=The big engines believe Edward should be retired but he proves himself useful when both Duck and Gordon need help. |24-1=DunkinDuncan.JPG |24-2=Dunkin Duncan |24-3=Simon Nicholson Jenny McDade |24-4=17th October 2002 |24-5=#24 |24-6=Skarloey, Rheneas and Rusty are sent to work with Duncan at the quarry. Duncan gets too impatient at the incline and ends up falling into a muddy ditch. |25-1=RustySavestheDay54.jpg |25-2=Rusty Saves the Day |25-3=David Mitton Paul Larson |25-4=18th October 2002 |25-5=#25 |25-6=The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt closes Rheneas and Skarloey's line down and sends them to the quarry. But when quarry will be blasting for two weeks, Rusty decides to use that time to repair the line. |26-1=FaultyWhistles44.jpg |26-2=Faulty Whistles |26-3=David Mitton Ross Hastings |26-4=21st October 2002 |26-5=#26 |26-6=Peter Sam's whistle has been knocked off by a branch. Duncan finds this funny and remarks that an engine is not one without a whistle, unaware his own whistle has become loose.}} Songs * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Harold's Pilots * Stephen Hatt * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Jem Cole * Farmer Finney * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Railway Board * Oliver * George * Butch * Tiger Moth * Big Mickey * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter * Refreshment Lady * Nancy * The Storyteller * The Special Visitor * The Tailor * One of the stone-dropping boys * The Dryaw Policeman * Bulgy * BoCo * Sir Handel * Duke * Toad * Bulstrode * Percy's Ghost Engine * Rusty's Ghost Engine * The Barber * The Quarry-master * Boulder Characters Introduced * Harvey * Salty * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * Cyril the Fogman * Allicia Botti * The Coaling Plant Manager * The Vet * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl * Edward's Ghost Engine * The Fisherman * The Dockyard Manager * The Captain * Mr. Jolly Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season filmed in 16:9 widescreen. However, most of the first six episodes were matted from full screen, but whenever they use Tidmouth Sheds, The Seaside Village, Tidmouth Beach and the church for locations, the scenes are filmed in widescreen. ** Phil Fehrle's first season as producer. ** Peter Urie's first season as executive producer. ** The first season to have a writing team. ** The first time Robin Kingsland, Paul Larson, Abi Grant, James Mason, Brian Trueman, Robyn Charteris, and Jenny McDade wrote episodes for the series. ** Abi Grant's first season as script editor. ** The first season to feature Steve Asquith as a director until the eighth season and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company series. ** The first season to have more than two narrators. ** The first season not dubbed in German, Greek and Portuguese. ** The first season to use a Proteus 3 and Virtuoso 2000 to compose the music. ** The first season since the third to appear on CiTV, marking the television series' return to terrestrial television. ** The first season which Thomas does not appear in the finale. This is also the only season until the eleventh where he doesn't appear in the finale. ** The first season where Sir Topham Hatt says "confusion and delay," though the second to feature the phrase because the narrator and other characters said it in two fifth season episodes. ** The first season not to feature Wellsworth since it's introduction in the first season. ** Kate Buckland's first season as editor. * This was the last season of several things as well: ** The last season to feature the old Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends logo in the intro. ** The last season to have all of the episodes use the original music in the US. (Although, seven episodes from the seventh season used the original music for each video only on New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures and Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures). ** Britt Allcroft's third and last season as executive producer. She would be a script consultant in Season 7. ** Alec Baldwin's last season as narrator. ** The last season filmed by Gullane Entertainment prior to its acquisition by HiT Entertainment in 2002. * This season had the most narrators in it out of all seasons to date. * From this season onwards, all stories were written by individuals on a writing staff. * In 2005, Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis re-dubbed six episodes, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, James and the Red Balloon, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Toby Had a Little Lamb and Edward the Very Useful Engine, with music composed by Robert Hartshorne on PBS Kids in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK to make them season eight-styled when they chose episodes from this season for reruns. * This season was broadcast on Nick Jr. UK in late 2002, before airing on CiTV in early 2003. * On masters of episodes that feature the Gullane endboard, Britt Allcroft is credited as executive producer alongside Peter Urie. On masters that end that with either the Nick Jr. UK or HiT Entertainment endboard, Britt Allcroft is not mentioned in the end credits at all. * This is the only season of a few things: ** The only season with its own special intro. ** The only season to have more than one director. ** The only season until Mark Moraghan's narration of the thirteenth season episode, Snow Tracks to have three narrators. ** The only season which Thomas does not speak in the premiere. ** The only season for Jonathan Trueman, Phil Fehrle, and Ross Hastings to write episodes for the series (not counting Trueman and Fehrle's Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes). ** This also marks the only time Simon Nicholson wrote episodes for the series until season 10. de:Staffel 6 es:Temporada 6 he:העונה השישית ja:第6シーズン pl:Seria 6 zh:第6季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons